Fear
by Angeliel
Summary: ZoRobin Week #2 - Fear: A excursion into a forest, an irrational fear, who knew that strong woman would dread something like that.


#2 – Fear

Well I'm writing in english because I don't know if brazilians are in this 1st ZoRobin Week, so, I hope you enjoy this little one and don't mind about my english mistakes ^_^

This is the second in a set of 7, maybe, they'll have a second, or even a 3th parte, at first they are all one shots… this one is specially short… Don't mind, next ones is longer… ^_^

Special thanks for my boyfriend, how inspires me and reads all my fail fics and are a big part of this one…

* * *

That island was uninhabited. A spring island and a great opportunity for pick ingredients for cook and medicine.

Nami divided the crew in groups, one was still in Sunny, Frank and Usopp, one was take fresh water, Brook and Luffy, One was looking for fruits and vegetables, Nami and Sanji. Zoro, Chopper and Robin was the last group, they looked for herbs.

The doctor asked for both go with him, Robin for being a good company, and Zoro, just so he would not get lost on the island.

In a forest you see many animals and insects. To Chopper was a symphony of creatures speakers, he followed smiling, although some animals will leave embarrassed by speaking with each other, he went looking for specific herbs.

Chopper was walking ahead, when he heard a shout.

Robin had screamed and then had hidden behind the swordsman who watched her curiously.

"Oi, onna, what's your problem?"

She was breathing with difficulty, his eyes wide and body trembling. Chopper watched the archaeologist.

"This is a classic panic attack, Zoro ... Something scared her for real."

She would not release the man's left arm and looked over his shoulder.

Her chin trembled so much that she could barely stammer. "Spi ... der ..." The voice weak and watery eyes.

Chopper and Zoro laughed. A woman strong and fearless, with a reward of 80 million berries, afraid of a simple and small spider that was attached to a bush where she had stumbled.

Chopper laughed even more when he heard the gnashing spider "We can no longer tear at peace, where we have seen, it is good to be afraid of me!" But he knew she was not even poisonous.

"Chopper, you could ask your friend Spider to hide for a moment? We need pass." Zoro said, turning to talk with Robin still paralyzed.

"Robin, it's just a spider, nothing more, it is small and has no poison. You face much worse and does not behave like that."

She was still shaking, breathing shallow and unable to look around.

"Zoro, fear is something unconscious, the person has no control over his actions near what makes her afraid. Either you take her away or she will not leave." The doctor said in his most professional tone.

Chopper turned to try to take the spider's way while Zoro sighed and ran his fingers through Robin's hair.

"Alright, I'll get you out of here, back to Sunny and stay away from spiders, okay?"

She nodded, still too shocked to say anything.

The swordsman picked her up as she wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face there.

"Chopper, we're coming back, you better go ahead, we will prevent unwanted visitors."

Chopper nodded, still laughing at the situation.

When they reached the ship, Nami looked startled the scene, ran to the group flustered.

"Did something happen? Robin, are you hurt?"

"Nothing happened, she just needs to rest, it'll be fine."

The last part he seemed not to say to Nami. Led the archaeologist to the room she shared with Nami, leaving her sitting on one of the beds.

"Better?" He squatted in front of her.

"Thank you. I do not know what happened ... I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize, everyone has a weakness, you could not be otherwise."

"Since childhood I'm terrified of spiders, there wasn't a problem, it was the first time it happened, if you were not there."

"It's like Chopper said, fear is something we cannot control, we act on impulse."

"It will not happen again ..."

"All right, if it happens, I just need to be there ..."

Zoro stood up, kissed Robin's forehead and was leaving the room.

"Kenshi-san, what is your weakness? If it isn't a very personal question."

"Saa-na ... maybe I'm still discovering ... Step by step ..."

* * *

If you've read this far, leave a review, please ...

Mouuu, it's Wednesday, I could not post on time this time I'm down with the flu and was unable to stop and concentrate to write.

Honestly, I think it was a mess ... The characters were very OOC, but it was inevitable. I'd write something more for the drama, but I tried to do something more fluffy, did not work XD

I thank those that have come down here and hopefully leave something for me to write the base tomorrow (today), the subject's presence.

Thank you to those who read ...

PS: Thank you, Love, for always protecting me these spiders that appear in the corners of cabinets. I love you ...


End file.
